Dialogue avec ma conscience
by Riza1533
Summary: Cela fait deux semaines que Jane vit cloitré dans son bureau. Ce que l'équipe ignore, c'est que le dénouement final va se jouer le soir même... Deux points de vue, une seule histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Après une longue hésitation, j'ai décidé de poster mes histoires sur FanFiction. J'attend de voir vos avis, puis je posterai peut-être d'autres OS ainsi que ma fiction en cours. :]**

**Concernant cette histoire, elle regroupe en réalité deux OS, écrits tous les deux il y a moins d'un mois. Le premier est du point de vue de Lisbon, et le second du point de vue de Jane. Je pense que le petit résumé fait plus haut est suffisant, je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire ! Enjoy ! **

* * *

Première partie : Seule face à ma conscience (Lisbon's POV)

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. Seule, perdue, je marche au milieu d'une étendue de sable, observant l'océan qui s'étend à perte de vue. J'aligne un pied devant l'autre sans vraiment savoir où je me dirige. Il est tôt, peut être cinq, six heures du matin, je n'en sais absolument rien. Ce n'est pas important de toute façon. Je sens le vent frais contre ma peau, les frissons que cela me provoque, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de partir. Je veux juste continuer à marcher, continuer à me vider la tête, bercée par le bruit des vagues. Je perçois les cris aigus des quelques mouettes qui tournoient au dessus de ma tête, mais je n'y prête pas plus d'attention que ça. Perdue dans mes pensées, je réfléchis, je me remémore les événements qui composent ma vie, mais plus particulièrement ceux qui m'ont amenée ici, sur cette plage. Je regarde mes vêtements tachés de sang, symbole du drame qui s'est déroulé sous mes yeux, quelques heures auparavant. En réalité, je sais pourquoi je suis là. Il y a une raison plus qu'évidente. Et cette raison, c'est toi Jane.

Depuis deux semaines, tu semblais quelque peu…diffèrent. Tu passais tes journées enfermé dans ton grenier, ce repaire grossièrement aménagé te servant aussi de chambre par occasion. Tu étais de moins en moins présent sur les enquêtes, jusqu'à ne plus l'être du tout. Cloîtré derrière ta porte blindée, tu ne laissais personne entrer dans ton antre. Pas même moi. Je pensais être ta partenaire, celle avec qui tu n'hésiterais pas à partager tes hypothèses, tes doutes. Mais tu n'a rien fais de semblable. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être stupide. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais...

Tu devais passer ton temps à enquêter sur John le Rouge. Les affaires n'ayant aucun rapport avec lui devaient te sembler sans le moindre intérêt, inutiles, ne valant même pas la peine que tu te déplace.

Quant à moi, j'étais constamment sur le terrain ou dans mon bureau, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien t'arriver. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu t'éloignais de l'équipe. Pourquoi tu t'éloignais de moi. Mais je ne suis pas venue te voir. Enfin, j'ai essayé, au début. Je suis venue taper quelques fois à ta porte, mais je n'ai pas obtenue de réponses. Alors je suis retourner me plonger dans mon travail, comme je le fais toujours. Je n'ai pas osé retenter ma chance. Peut être avais-je peur de ta réaction ?

Je ne suis pas venue. J'en brûlais d'envie mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Si seulement j'avais su plus tôt ce qu'il se tramait, alors je serais entrée de force dans ton grenier pour te parler, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si seulement…

C'était hier soir. J'étais assise dans mon bureau, aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, seule à rédiger des rapports. Des rapports de plaintes à ton égard. Encore et toujours…

Certes, cela me faisait du travail en plus, je me suis même surprise à me demander quelques fois pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avais pas encore été renvoyé. Mais si ces rapports à remplir étaient le prix à payer pour t'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. C'était un prix que j'avais depuis longtemps accepté de payer avec joie.

Soudain, je t'ai vu. Tu es descendu de ta tanière en direction de l'ascenseur, affolé. Tu a jeté un regard vers mon bureau. Après tout, c'était le seul endroit d'où émanait encore un peu de lumière, les autres agents étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Nos yeux se sont croisés, tu m'as adressé un regard emplis de tristesse. J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu allais venir dans mon bureau, me prendre dans tes bras et que ces deux semaines de cauchemar ne soient en réalité qu'une illusion. Mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, tu t'es engouffré à l'intérieur. Un costume froissé, une barbe naissante, voilà l'une des derniers images que j'ai de toi.

Curieuse, je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking. Je t'ai vu courir vers ta voiture, te faufiler à l'intérieur et disparaitre dans la noirceur de la nuit.

As-tu déjà eu un mauvais pressentiment ? Lorsque tu vois une personne partir, la sensation que tu ne la reverra jamais ? C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose de grave. J'avais pensé que tu étais peut-être déprimé, mais je savais maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Après mure réflexion, j'ai décidé de monter à ton grenier. Chaque marche me rapprochant de ta porte blindée ne faisait qu'accentuer la peur qui grandissait en moi. Marche par marche, je redoutais ce que j'allais découvrir dans ton repaire. Mais je devais le faire. Plus que tout, je voulais savoir. Je devais savoir. Malgré ça, je me suis immédiatement sentie coupable de violer ton intimité, ce lieu était un endroit privé. Mais je l'ai fait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la première chose qui attira mon attention fut la lettre, les lettres. Sur ton lit de fortune étaient étalées une dizaine d'enveloppes. Je me suis immédiatement emparée de l'une d'elles et mon sang se glaça lorsque je reconnut la marque de sang de ton pire ennemi. Dans un élan de panique, j'ai attrapé toutes les autres lettres. Elles portaient toutes le même symbole. Pas besoin de les lire, je savais ce qu'elles contenaient. Une seule autre lettre était posée sur ton bureau, à côté de ton carnet. Je me souviens encore de chaque mot qui y était inscrit.

_"Cher monsieur Jane, _

_C'est un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir converser avec vous, même si vous ne pouvez pas répondre. _

_J'ai pu remarquer l'attachement particulier que vous avez pour votre patronne, cette jolie brunette pour qui votre coeur semble battre._

_Sachez que je l'observe depuis quelques temps. Je comprend pourquoi vous semblez si épris d'elle. Après tout, c'est une très belle femme. Ce serrait si dommage qu'elle vienne à disparaitre, n'est-ce pas ? Que vous la retrouviez baignant dans son propre sang, dans le même état que votre femme et votre fille._

_Mais je peux l'épargner, à une seule condition. Que vous veniez seul, ce soir même, à un point de rendez-vous dont l'adresse figure au dos de cette lettre._

_Alors monsieur le voyant, allez-vous vous sacrifier pour votre bien-aimée ?"_

Alors c'était ça. Voilà pourquoi tu étais si distant ces derniers temps. John le Rouge était de retour, et il me menaçait.

Il y avait une autre enveloppe sur ton bureau. Tremblante, je l'ai ouverte pour y découvrir des dizaines de clichés de moi, pris à divers endroits. Sur une scène de crime, sur le parking du CBI, dans la rue, devant mon appartement. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une photo. Je fus prise de panique lorsque je reconnu le lieu où avait été prise la photo. Ma chambre. Ce cliché me représentait moi, en train de dormir. Une inscription figurait en lettres de sang :

"Bientôt…"

John le Rouge était rentré chez moi ! Je fus immédiatement prise de nausées. Il avait prit des photos de moi dans mon sommeil qu'il avait envoyé à Jane ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'avais pas vu plus tôt ?!

Je me suis empressée de retourner la première feuille afin de noter l'adresse du rendez-vous. Aussitôt, j'ai fait demi-tour afin de prendre mon arme, avant de me diriger vers le parking. J'ai démarré le SUV et je suis partie en direction de ce lieu inconnu.

Je n'ai pas prévenu les autres agents. J'aurais du, mais voilà encore une chose que je n'ai pas faite.

Le point de rendez-vous n'était pas très loin, dix minutes, tout au plus. Lorsque je suis arrivée, la première chose que j'ai remarqué fut le bleu éclatant de ta voiture. Alors tu étais bien là. Pour quelles raisons t'es-tu rendu à ce rendez-vous ? Pour me sauver ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler ? Jane…

Un grand entrepôt à l'abandon. Voilà le fameux lieu du rendez-vous. C'est la peur au ventre que je suis rentrée à l'intérieur. La peur de voir mes pires craintes se réaliser. La peur de te voir ensanglanté, sans vie, allongé sous cette marque écarlate que je ne connais que trop bien.

Un coup de feu résonna dans l'entrepôt. Puis un second.

Je me suis dirigée dans l'obscurité vers la source de ces coups de feu. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri dans une grande salle. Le centre était éclairé par la lune dont la lueur se faufilait à travers les carreaux de verre présent sur le toit. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué deux formes au sol. Deux personnes allongés, immobiles.

Paniquée, je me suis précipitée vers la première. Un homme brun, d'une quarantaine d'années, de taille moyenne, entièrement habillé de noir. Il tenait un pistolet à la main et avait été touché par balle au niveau du coeur. Trop tard pour lui. Je me suis alors approchée de la seconde personne. J'ai reconnut son costume trois pièces froissé, ses boucles blondes. Tes boucles blondes.

Tu tenais aussi une arme dans ta main droite. Et toi qui détestais les armes…

Un flot de sang coulait de ton ventre. Pas besoin d'être…mentaliste pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et qui était cet autre homme. Tu avais réussi à le tuer. Après dix ans de recherche, tu avais retrouvé John le Rouge, et tu l'avais tué. Où plutôt _il_ t'avait retrouvé. Mais dans la lutte, tu avais aussi été touché.

J'ai hurlé ton nom, priant pour que ton heure ne soit pas encore arrivée. Priant pour que tu reste avec moi, que tu ne me quitte pas. Mais tu n'ouvrais pas les yeux. J'étais arrivée trop tard.

J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois tes yeux bleus, pour pouvoir me plonger dedans à nouveau. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues.

-"_Li…Lisbon…"_

Au son de ta voix, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Tu n'étais pas mort. Tu me regardais droit dans les yeux, surpris de me voir ici. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me suis emparée de mon téléphone afin d'appeler les secours. Après ça, je l'ai rangée et j'ai posé ma main sur ta joue. Tu semblais si faible, c'est à peine si tu parvenais à articuler correctement.

-"_Lisbon…il faut que j…je vous dise…"_

_-"Consultant stupide !"_

_-"Pa…pardon ?"_

_-"Pendant ces deux semaines, cet homme vous envoyait des lettres me menaçant et vous ne m'aviez rien dit ! Pire encore, vous vous êtes même jeté dans la gueule du loup à cause d'une stupide lettre et de quelques photos !"_

_-"J…j'étais paniqué…Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous fasse du mal…je tiens trop à vous…"_

Ce fut lorsque tu m'a adressé ton si beau sourire que tout la colère renfermée au fond de moi a disparue. Elle s'est envolée, comme par magie. La seule chose qui m'importait maintenant était de te voir t'en sortir, de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras comme j'aurais du le faire avant.

-"_S'il vous plait Jane, ne partez pas…Ne me quittez pas…"_

Alors que je me plongeais dans tes yeux une nouvelle fois, tu as bougé ton bras et tu as attrapé ma manche. Tu l'a tirée, m'entrainant vers toi par la même occasion. C'est là que tu m'a embrassée.

Lorsque je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres, je peux encore sentir ce doux baiser si agréable, mais pourtant si douloureux à la fois.

-"_Je vous aime…Et cela ne changera jamais…"_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre que tu venais de fermer les yeux. J'ai crié ton nom de toutes mes forces, te suppliant de rester avec moi. Même quand l'ambulance est arrivée, j'ai continué de hurler. Ils t'ont emporté, je t'ai vu disparaitre derrière les portes. Puis, dans un vacarme assourdissant, l'ambulance est partie en direction de l'hôpital, me laissant seule dans cet entrepôt abandonné.

J'ai immédiatement prévenu chacun de mes trois agents, puis j'ai repris la route vers l'hôpital. Quand je suis arrivée, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient déjà là. Paniqués, ils m'ont tout de suite demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Je leur ai tout expliqué, sauf peut-être pour la partie concernant le baiser, je dois bien l'avouer.

Une longue attente a débuté. Van Pelt se tenait dans les bras de Rigsby, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Cho était debout, faisant les cent pas.

Quant à moi, j'étais assise, tenant ma croix entre les mains. Pour la énième fois depuis des heures, je priais.

Au bout de deux heures, je n'en pouvais plus. Tu étais toujours en chirurgie, alors j'ai demandé à Cho de m'appeler à la moindre petit nouvelle. Et je suis partie. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour finalement que l'on me dise que tu n'avais pas survécu. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

Voilà pourquoi je suis sur cette plage, que je marche depuis plus d'une heure sans but précis. Voilà mon histoire.

Je n'ai reçu aucun appel de Cho et je n'ose pas appeler, de peur que l'on m'annonce ta mort. Mes jambes commencent à me faire souffrir, il faut que je m'arrête. Epuisée, je me laisse tomber sur le sable, fixant l'océan azur. Comme tes yeux…

Je suis là pour essayer de penser à autre chose, mais je ne peux pas, cela m'est impossible. Je ne sais comment, chaque chose que je vois, chaque son que j'entend me fais irrémédiablement penser à toi.

Pourquoi ?

Depuis que je te connais, et plus particulièrement ces dernières années, je ne cesse de me questionner vis à vis de mes sentiments à ton égard. C'est si compliqué. Les si beaux moments que j'ai vécu à tes côtés sont entachés par d'autres, beaucoup moins heureux. Surtout lorsque je pense à Lorelei, cette femme que tu dis manipuler. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, je me disais que tu te servais d'elle afin d'atteindre John le Rouge, mais quand j'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé à Las Vegas en sa compagnie, un nouveau sentiment s'est insinué en moi. Peut-être de la jalousie…

Après ton retour du Nevada, j'ai cru que tu allait redevenir comme avant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïve.

Je sais que tu as joué un rôle dans son évasion, mais je n'ai jamais rien dit. Je me demande même si je pourrai te faire confiance à nouveau. J'ai envie de te détester, pour ta fuite à Las Vegas, pour Lorelei, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te haïr ? Serait-il possible que…tu sois plus qu'un simple ami ? Je n'en sais rien.

J'aime ton sourire, tes yeux azur, t'avoir à mes côtés et je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir de m'avoir fait souffrir. Alors oui, peut-être que j'ai des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié pour toi. Je ne sais pas depuis quand. Peut-être depuis cette danse il y a quelques années. Ou peut-être depuis que tu m'a dit ces trois mots dans mon bureau, après ta fuite à Las Vegas.

-"_Adieu Teresa, je vous aime."_

Je me suis toujours posée la question si tu m'avais dit ça sous le coup de l'émotion, ou si tu le pensais vraiment. Lorsque je t'ai demandé pourquoi m'avoir dit ça, tu as simplement répondu ne pas t'en souvenir. Alors comme ça, tu peux te rappeler du nom de toutes les personnes à qui tu as serré la main, mais tu feins ne pas te souvenir d'une possible déclaration ?

Ou alors, peut-être que ces sentiments ont toujours été là, enfouis au fond de mon être, avant même que je commence à en soupçonner l'existence.

Je dois avouer qu'il m'est déjà arriver d'imaginer une relation plus qu'amicale entre nous. Mais tu n'est probablement pas prêt non plus. Et moi, est-ce que je suis prête ? C'est la question à un million.

D'un seul coup, mon coeur se met à me faire mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela dure quelques secondes, avant de s'arrêter. Pourquoi ?

Je repense à la situation. En ce moment, j'aimerai juste pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras…t'embrasser. Sentir que tu es bien là, que ce n'est pas une illusion, un cauchemar. Mais malheureusement, c'est la réalité. Tu es allongé sur une table d'opération, entre la vie et la mort. Ou peut-être que tu es déjà mort.

Je n'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Alors je crie.

Je pousse un hurlement si fort que les mouettes qui s'étaient accumulées près de moi s'envolent dans le silence le plus total. J'aimerai hurler ton nom jusqu'à ce que mes poumons en crève. Mes cris sont mélangés à des sanglots de plus en plus forts, des larmes de plus en plus nombreuses. Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'aurais du te dire plus tôt ce que je ressentais pour toi, car j'en suis sûre maintenant, je t'aime.

Je t'en pris Jane, si tu es encore vivant, fais moi un signe, n'importe quoi.

Une sonnerie de telephone me fait sortir de mes pensées.

-"_Cho ?!"_

_-"Patron, le médecin vient de sortir du bloc…"_

-"_Comment va Jane ?!"_

_-"Le chirurgien dit qu'il a réussi à arrêter le saignement de la blessure. Jane a fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a quelques minutes mais ils ont réussi à le réanimer. Il est en salle de réveil, le médecin dit qu'il devrait se réveiller dans une vingtaine de minutes, je suppose que vous voulez le voir ?"_

_-"Merci Cho. Merci beaucoup."_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je raccroche et glisse le téléphone dans ma poche. Tu es sauvé. C'est fini. Mon cauchemar est terminé, tu es en vie.

Je laisse de nouveau les larmes couler sur mes joues tandis que je me précipite vers ma voiture. Sauf que cette fois, ce ne sont pas des larmes de douleur. Ce sont des larmes de joie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà donc la seconde partie de** l'histoire,** du point de vue de Jane cette fois. J'espère que vous allez apprécier, et n'oubliez pas de commenter ! :)**

* * *

Deuxième partie : Seul face à ma conscience (Jane'POV)

N'avez-vous jamais été tiraillé entre deux choix ? Vous-êtes vous déjà retrouvé confronté à un dilemme effroyable, susceptible de changer votre vie à jamais ? Ce soir, c'est mon tour.

Allongé sur mon matelas de fortune, je réfléchi. La pièce est silencieuse, excepté le bruit des gouttes d'eau s'abattant contre la fenêtre du grenier. D'ordinaire, ce son à pour effet de m'apaiser, mais ce soir, je ne suis absolument pas détendu. Loin de là. La pièce est glaciale, je sens le froid se frayer un chemin à travers mon costume, me provoquant quelques frissons au passage. Mais cela m'importe peu. Les yeux fermés, les bras croisés sur mon thorax, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer aux événements des dernières semaines. J'aimerais ne pas y penser, pouvoir m'endormir paisiblement, mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer. Depuis quelques temps, le sommeil semble avoir tendance à me fuir, ou alors c'est moi qui suis tout simplement incapable de le trouver. Lorsque je ferme les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, un seul visage apparait. Ton visage, Lisbon. Ce soir, je vais devoir faire un choix.

Cela fait deux semaines que je vis cloitré dans mon repaire, tel un ermite. Au début, je feignais de m'intéresser aux affaires de routine, mais j'ai de plus en plus déserté les enquêtes de terrain, jusqu'à ne plus être présent du tout. Ces affaires n'ont aucune importance pour moi, je dois m'occuper de quelque chose de bien plus préoccupant. C'est pour cela que je passe mes journées enfermé dans ma tanière, à réfléchir. Je suis en quelque sorte seul face à ma conscience.

Tu devais penser que j'étais simplement en train d'étudier le dossier John le Rouge. Si seulement tu savais ce qu'il est en train de se passer, ce qu'il va se jouer cette nuit…Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Non, c'est impossible.

Lorsque je ne dors pas sur place, j'arrive au CBI tôt le matin, de façon à ce que je sois le seul présent à l'étage. Je passe ensuite devant ton bureau. Il m'arrive même de rentrer dans la pièce et de venir m'allonger sur la canapé pendant quelques minutes, humant cette odeur de cannelle, toujours présente dans la pièce, que j'aime tant. Ton odeur. C'est peut-être la seule chose qui serait capable de m'apaiser en ce moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me relève difficilement et part à la cuisine, afin de m'emparer d'une tasse de thé fumante. Puis, peu de temps avant l'arrivée des premiers agents et après un dernier regard rempli d'amertume en direction des bureaux, je monte m'enfermer dans ma tanière, jusqu'au soir. Où je passe la journée à méditer sur ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire concernant ma situation actuelle…

Vers minuit, je descend lentement les escaliers afin d'apercevoir une unique lumière briller dans l'open-space. Ton bureau. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en te voyant en train de remplir des rapports, une tasse de café à la main. Même si je sais pertinemment que je suis la principale cause de ta surcharge de travail. Tu as toujours été une bosseuse, le genre de personne déterminée ne reculant devant rien. Et c'est ça que j'apprécie chez toi.

Je reste plusieurs minutes à t'observer, tes cheveux bruns, tes yeux émeraude dans lesquels j'aime me plonger. Puis vint le moment où la lumière s'éteint et où tu quitte la pièce. Je me cache alors derrière l'escalier, attendant silencieusement que l'ascenseur t'emporte loin de moi. J'entend tes soupirs, puis les portes métalliques se referment, signe que tu es partie.

Je cours alors jusqu'à ton bureau, encore chauffé par la lumière allumée toute la soirée. Je m'allonge sur le canapé, m'imaginant que tout est normal. Que tu es assise à ton bureau en train d'écrire tandis que je me repose, une tasse de thé à portée de thé à portée de la main. Malheureusement, ce temps est probablement révolu. Je n'aurai peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de pouvoir fermer les yeux en savourant ta présence auprès de moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce fameux soir, il y a environ une semaine. Comme d'habitude, j'étais dans l'escalier à t'observer travailler. Comme d'habitude, tu as rangé tes affaires peu avant minuit, et pris la direction de l'ascenseur. Sauf que cette fois, tu n'a pas appelé l'ascenseur. Tu t'es rapprochée des escaliers avec l'intention de monter au grenier. Je n'ai pas bougé, comme tétanisé à l'idée que tu me trouve caché dans les escaliers. J'ai vu ta main se poser sur la rampe, mais tu t'es arrêtée sans me voir. Peut-être hésitais-tu à aller frapper à ma porte blindée. Je n'osais pas faire de gestes, essayant même de respirer le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas me faire repérer. Discrètement, j'ai tourné la tête afin de voir ta main se crisper sur la rambarde.

J'ai cru que mon coeur s'était déchiré lorsque j'ai entendu des sanglots, de légers pleurs qui ne pouvaient provenir que de toi. Ce fut horriblement douloureux, encore plus lorsque que tu es partie dans le sens inverse, t'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur et disparaissant dans un silence mortel. Tu n'avais pas osé venir me voir. Je me suis immédiatement précipité à la fenêtre, d'où je t'ai aperçu monter dans ta voiture et t'effondrer sur le volant, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je me suis senti coupable, coupable de te faire souffrir. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il se passe, ce serait…mettre ta vie en danger.

Après ton départ du parking du CBI, je suis retourné dans ton bureau, et me suis assis dos à ton bureau. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré de ne rien pouvoir faire, de provoquer tes souffrances. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher les larmes de couler, tout en me demandant combien de temps allais-je encore devoir te cacher la vérité. Bientôt, tu sauras tout.

Toujours allongé, j'ouvre soudain les yeux et les lève vers le plafond, fixant une photo. La photo d'une jolie brune dont un seul sourire suffit à illuminer ma journée. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas ce soir. Tout ça à cause d'une seconde personne. John le Rouge. Je lance un regard vers une quinzaine d'enveloppes étalées sur mon bureau. C'est lui, la principale cause de mon isolement. Il y a deux semaines, jour pour jour, j'ai reçu une lettre. Un bout de papier signé d'une marque de sang que je ne connais que trop bien.

Dans ce message, John le Rouge disait vouloir converser avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas répondre. Alors, chaque jour, je recevais une nouvelle lettre. Au début, il me parlait de ma famille, s'amusant à me torturer. Mais très vite, le sujet a commencé à dériver sur un autre sujet. Toi, Lisbon.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu la dernière lettre, quelque peu différente des autres.

_"Cher monsieur Jane, _

_C'est un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir converser avec vous, même si vous ne pouvez pas répondre. _

_J'ai pu remarquer l'attachement particulier que vous avez pour votre patronne, cette jolie brunette pour qui votre coeur semble battre._

_Sachez que je l'observe depuis quelques temps. Je comprend pourquoi vous semblez si épris d'elle. Après tout, c'est une très belle femme. Ce serrait si dommage qu'elle vienne à disparaitre, n'est-ce pas ? Que vous la retrouviez baignant dans son propre sang, dans le même état que votre femme et votre fille._

_Mais je peux l'épargner, à une seule condition. Que vous veniez seul, ce soir même à minuit, à un point de rendez-vous dont l'adresse figure au dos de cette lettre._

_Alors monsieur le voyant, allez-vous vous sacrifier pour votre bien-aimée ?"_

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Cette fois, il y avait autre chose dans l'enveloppe. Des photos. des dizaines de clichés, tous de toi. Certains avaient été pris dans la rue, d'autres lors d'une enquête, devant chez toi. Une seule photo se distinguait du lot. Elle était sombre, prise pendant la nuit. Malgré ça, on pouvait clairement distinguer une jeune femme en train de dormir. Cela ne m'a pris que quelques secondes pour te reconnaitre. Il y avait aussi écrit un seul mot, en lettres de sang.

"_Bientôt."_

Je m'assois sur mon matelas, les jambes rabattues contre mon torse, la tête appuyée sur mes genoux. Il est vingt-trois heures trente. C'est maintenant ou jamais, je dois faire un choix. Et ce choix va être l'un des plus difficile de toute ma vie.

Aller au rendez-vous, où te prévenir, au risque que le tueur mette ses menaces à exécution. Céder à ses exigences serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais John le Rouge a toujours une longueur l'avance. Si jamais je tente de le berner, il…il pourrait s'en prendre à toi. Et je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça. Il faut que j'agisse, mon choix est fait.

Je me lève en vitesse et me dirige vers le bureau avant d'ouvrir un tiroir à la hâte. Une seule boite est soigneusement rangée à l'intérieur. Je la saisit délicatement et l'ouvre, dévoilant une arme à feu. Elle a toujours été là, mais je n'ai jamais eu le besoin de m'en servir. Enfin, jusqu'à ce soir.

Un dernier coup d'oeil à ma montre. Il était temps. L'arme cachée dans mon dos, je m'élance vers la sortie du grenier. Le miroir fixé prés de la porte blindée me montre le reflet d'un homme fatigué, avec une barbe naissante, un costume froissé et une arme à la main. Tout ce que je déteste.

Sans attendre, je passe la porte, puis dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse. Cela ne sert à rien de fermer la porte. Il faudra bien que tu apprenne la raison de mon comportement des dernières semaines un jour ou l'autre, ta curiosité te poussera probablement à venir dans le grenier après mon départ. Tu verras alors les lettres. J'espère sincèrement que cela t'aidera à comprendre mon sacrifice…

Je ne peux pas empêcher la panique de prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Ni ma curiosité de jeter un coup d'oeil vers ma gauche. Comme d'habitude, une seule lumière émane de l'open-space. Je te vois, en train de travailler. Je t'observe en secret, comme pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Sauf que cette fois, je ne cherche pas à me cacher. Soudain, tu lève la tête dans ma direction. Je croise ton regard émeraude, où je peux lire énormément de tristesse, de l'incompréhension, peut-être même un soupçon de colère. J'aimerais tellement te rejoindre, te prendre dans mes bras, pouvoir te dire que tout est fini. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être que tout sera fini dans quelques heures, mais à quel prix ? Ma mort ? Si c'est le prix pour que tu reste en vie, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Tout comme toi, je ne bouge pas, je n'ose pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir continuer de me plonger dans tes yeux.

Une sonnerie me fait violemment revenir à la réalité. L'ascenseur est arrivé. Non sans un dernier regard dans ta direction, je m'avance dans l'ascenseur.

Excepté un SUV noir et une vieille DS bleue, le parking du CBI est complètement désert. Je n'ose pas regarder à la fenêtre, de peur de t'apercevoir me supplier du regard de rester. Je ne peux pas, je dois y aller.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant ma voiture que je m'autorise un discret regard vers le bâtiment. Et comme je m'y attendais, tu es bien présente à la fenêtre. Heureusement, je suis trop éloigné, tu ne peux pas remarquer l'unique larme qui menace de couler de mon oeil droit. Après avoir démarré la voiture, je quitte le parking du CBI, alors que je remarque grâce à mon rétroviseur que tu es toujours appuyée contre la fenêtre. Alors, après avoir tourné autour d'un bâtiment voisin, je repasse discrètement devant le CBI. Tu n'es plus là, peut-être es-tu partie dans mon bureau, avide de réponses quant à mon attitude ces deux dernières semaines ?

Minuit moins le quart, je dois partir. Tandis que je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres de la nuit, je murmure quelques mots à ton attention.

-"_Adieu Teresa…" _

Je sais que je ne te reverrai probablement jamais, que je cours au suicide. Mais il faut que je le fasse. Si j'ai la moindre chance de tuer John le Rouge afin de te sauver, alors je dois la saisir sans attendre. Décidément, la vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille...

La trajet n'a pas été long, cinq minutes, tout au plus. Le lieu du rendez-vous était un immense entrepôt désaffecté. Haut de plusieurs étages, le nombre impressionnant de fenêtres brisées laissait à penser que cet endroit était inoccupé depuis des années, peut-être même des décennies.

En face de moi, une porte en métal légèrement entrouverte m'indiquait la route à suivre, comme une invitation à rentrer. Ce que fit quelques secondes plus tard. Après avoir traversé un long couloir, je me suis retrouvé dans une gigantesque salle. Excepté divers graffitis et des débris au sol, l'endroit était plutôt propre. Les recoins étaient plongés dans l'obscurité de la nuit, seul le milieu de la pièce était éclairé par la lumière de la lune, ce qui me permet de me diriger librement. Jusqu'au moment où une voix vient briser le silence, pourtant le seul maitre de ces lieux.

-"_Vous avez failli me faire attendre, monsieur Jane…"_

Debout au milieu de l'entrepôt, j'essaie de déterminer d'où vient la voix, mais cela m'est impossible. Nul besoin d'être voyant pour deviner l'identité de la personne qui se cache derrière cette voix…

_-"Montrez-vous !" _

J'avais hurlé ces mots dans un excès de rage, incapable de me contrôler. L'homme qui m'a fait endurer dix longues années de souffrance se tient ici, quelque part dans cette immense salle envahie par l'obscurité de la nuit.

-"_Que diriez-vous d'une petite conversation ?" _lança-t-il soudain, d'une voix calme, froide.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne se dévoilerait pas dans l'immédiat, cela aurait été trop simple. Je ne sais pas où il est, mais lui me voit en ce moment même. Un avantage bien trop précieux pour être gaspillé dès le début du jeu, si on peut appeler ça un jeu. Pour lui, ça l'est, mais pour moi, cela se rapproche plus d'une tentative désespérée de sauver un être aimé, une personne dont la vie pourrait s'arrêter si je ne fais pas ce que ce psychopathe me demande de faire.

-"_N'avez-vous pas eu votre dose avec toutes les lettres que vous m'avez envoyé ?" _

_-"Vous ne pouviez pas répondre, j'étais le seul à parler. Une discussion en face à face est préférable, vous ne pensez pas ?"_

_-"Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Que voulez-vous ?!"_

_-"Peut-être est-il temps, non ? Temps de tout arrêter. A vrai dire, je crois que je commence à me lasser de cette histoire, cela fait quand même dix ans."_

_-"Alors c'est pour ça, vous voulez un final digne de ce nom…"_

_-"C'était cet entrepôt ou les Yosemite Falls. Mais je dois dire que je préfère de loin cet endroit, sombre, crasseux, pas vous ?"_

_-"Le final, vous comptez me tuer pour de bon…"_

Soudain, une silhouette s'avança dans la pénombre et s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, brun, un costume noir et un pistolet à la main. Hormis l' arme à feu, il était d'une banalité affligeante. Et pourtant, la lueur visible dans ses yeux lui donnait l'air d'un fou. Je sais qui se tient devant moi. L'homme qui a tué ma famille, celui qui m'a fait connaitre l'enfer.

_-"Ce n'était pas dur à deviner, si ? Il a suffit que je menace votre chère patronne pour que vous vous jetiez dans la gueule du loup, sans prévenir personne."_

_-"Ordure…"_

_-"A bien y réfléchir, je crois que j'aurais dû la tuer avant. Peut-être m'auriez-vous retrouvé, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'envoyer ces lettres…Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile, vous devez vraiment être épris de cette femme…"_

_-"Taisez-vous…"_

Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus supporter ça, je dois y mettre un terme. Il m'a déjà tant prit, je ne peux pas le laisser emporter une autre personne chère à mon coeur.

_-"Mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour elle. Vous avez pensé que si vous vous rendiez à ce rendez-vous, votre patronne serait saine et sauve. Or, une chose vous a échappé. Une fois que vous serez mort de mes mains, j'irai retrouver votre bien aimée. Je la torturerai, tout comme je l'ai fais pour votre femme et votre fille. Je laisserai son agonie durer des heures, j'écouterai ses supplices et ses pleurs. Et le lendemain, son corps sera retrouvé ensanglanté, ses ongles de pieds peints avec son propre sang…"_

La seule vision de toi allongée sous la sinistre marque de sang me fait entrer dans une rage folle. Sans vraiment prendre conscience de mes actes, je saisis l'arme jusqu'alors dissimulée dans mon dos. C'en est trop. Je pointe l'arme dans sa direction, prêt à tirer. Mais il est plus rapide.

En quelques secondes, il lève son pistolet vers moi et tire. Une violente douleur me transperce le ventre, tandis que je tombe sur les genoux. J'appuie ma main gauche sur la blessure, ce qui m'arrache un hurlement de douleur.

-"_Et bien, on dirait que c'est la fin cette fois. Votre stupidité aura conduit à votre perte, et à celle de votre patronne par la même occasion…"_

Non, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, je dois mettre fin à toutes ces horreurs…

John le Rouge s'approche de moi lentement, comme s'il prenait le temps de savourer chaque seconde de la situation. Je sens l'arme toujours présente dans ma main droite, il me reste encore un dernier espoir tout compte fait. Ma vision se trouble, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de pointer l'arme vers lui et d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Un deuxième coup de feu résonne dans l'entrepôt. Le tueur pousse un cri strident et s'effondre. Je l'ai touché, c'est fini. Je l'ai tué. Mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher l'inévitable. Et maintenant, je vais mourir ici, sans avoir eu l'occasion de revoir ceux auxquels je tient le plus. Plus particulièrement toi Lisbon.

La dernière image que j'ai de toi est celle d'une femme triste, dont la souffrance a été provoquée par ma faute. Effrayé par l'idée de te perdre, je me suis précipité à ce rendez-vous, tout en sachant pertinemment que j'y perdrai la vie. Mais j'y suis allé, pour toi. Les yeux germés, je ne suis plus qu'a un fil de la perte de connaissance.

On dit que c'est seulement lorsqu'on est sur le point de perdre quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point on y tient, à quel point on en a besoin. Et aujourd'hui, je suis sur le point de te perdre. Il aura fallu que je sois mourant, une balle dans le ventre pour comprendre à quel point je tient à toi, plus que comme une amie. Je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de te le dire…

-"_Jane !"_

Une voix me fait soudain ouvrir les yeux. Ta voix. Alors tu est venue. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de te voir, mais triste à la fois. Tu est arrivée juste à temps pour me voir mourir…

-"_Li…Lisbon…"_

J'ai énormément de mal à parler, c'est à peine si les mots arrivent à sortir de ma bouche.

-"_Lisbon…il faut que j…je vous dise…"_

_-"Consultant stupide !"_

_-"Pa…pardon ?"_

_-"Pendant ces deux semaines, cet homme vous envoyait des lettres me menaçant et vous ne m'aviez rien dit ! Pire encore, vous vous êtes même jeté dans la gueule du loup à cause d'une stupide lettre et de quelques photos !"_

_-"J…j'étais paniqué…Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous fasse du mal…je tiens trop à vous…"_

Malgré la douleur, je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire de se former sur mon visage. J'essaie surtout de te rassurer, même si les chances de réussite sont plutôt faibles.

-"_S'il vous plait Jane, ne partez pas…Ne me quittez pas…"_

Je vois les larmes dans tes yeux, des larmes qui coulent par ma faute. Mon esprit sombre dans les ténèbres, chaque seconde un peu plus. La douleur est de plus en plus lancinante, ma survie de moins en moins probable. Je dois te dire adieu, te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, au moins une fois. Je puise dans mes dernières forces afin d'attraper ta manche et de la tirer vers moi. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, tu te laisse faire. J'en profite pour te déposer un long baiser, te montrant par la même occasion tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, la peur que j'ai de te perdre. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt.

-"_Je vous aime, et cela ne changera jamais…"_

Mes paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps, mon heure est venue. Je t'entend crier mon nom, hurler de toutes tes forces. Je perçois aussi tes sanglots, qui se font de moins en moins audibles. Jusqu'à ne plus l'être du tout.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. La première chose qui me frappe est le plafond blanc de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je constate que je suis allongé dans une petite salle, une chambre d'hôpital ? Des "bips" réguliers viennent confirmer mon hypothèse. Mon premier réflexe est de porter une main au niveau de mon ventre, où je ne ressens aucune douleur. Seul un bandage cache ma blessure par balle. Je suis sauvé. Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini, sauf que je suis toujours vivant. Il me faut juste quelques secondes pour me rappeler les événements passés.

-"_Lisbon !"_

Si je suis sauvé, cela veut dire que tu as appelé les secours, mais dans ce cas là, où es-tu ?

-"_Monsieur Jane, vous êtes enfin réveillé !"_

Une infirmière que je n'avais pas vu entrer se précipite à mon chevet, visiblement heureuse de me voir les yeux ouverts.

_-"Où…où suis-je ?"_

_-"A l'hôpital de Sacramento. Vous êtes sortis de la salle d'opération il y a une trentaine de minutes."_

Malgré toutes les question que je pourrais lui poser, il n'y a qu'un seule chose qui m'importe en ce moment même. Une seule personne.

_-"Li-Lisbon…"_

_-"Vous voulez parler de la femme qui vous a trouvé ? C'est elle qui a prévenu les secours. Lorsque les ambulanciers sont arrivés, vous aviez déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Votre coeur a lâché pendant l'opération, mais les médecins ont réussi à vous réanimer. Et concernant cette femme, elle a attendu plusieurs heures puis s'est absentée. Mais j'ai entendu vos amis l'appeler pour la prévenir, elle devrait être ici d'une minute à l'autre."_

_-"D'a-d'accord…"_

Après avoir fait un rapide contrôle de mon état de santé, l'infirmière me laisse seul dans la pièce, l'occasion pour moi de réfléchir à tout ce que vient de se passer.

Cela faisait dix ans que je recherchais l'homme qui a détruit ma vie. J'ai finalement retrouvé sa trace, et maintenant, il est mort. Toute cette histoire est finie, elle est enfin derrière moi. Soudain, j'aperçois une silhouette dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Une jeune femme brune, de taille moyenne, les vêtements encore tachés de sang, de mon sang. Cette fois, un large sourire de bonheur apparaît sur mon visage lorsque je te vois. Je vais enfin pouvoir penser à mon futur.

Et mon futur, c'est toi.


End file.
